1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup method for user data in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a backup method for user data in a mobile terminal, in which user data stored in a previous mobile terminal can be used in a new mobile terminal when exchanging a mobile terminal with a new one.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general mobile communication system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication system includes a network operating portion 1, a base station controller 2, base stations 3, and mobile terminals 4. The network operating portion 1 reflects the input from an operator in systems within a network. The base station controller 2 collects data of the network operating portion 1 and of lower base stations 3 and transmits the collected data to a mobile switching center. The base stations 3 transmit data of the base station controller 2 to the user terminals 4 and collect data of the user terminals 4 to transmit them to the base station controller 2. The mobile terminals 4 transmit data transmitted from the base stations 3 to users through a cable and convert data transmitted through the cable, such as voice data and symbol data, to radio data. Then, the mobile terminals 4 transmit the converted data to the base stations 3.
In the aforementioned mobile communication system, examples of the mobile terminal 4 include a personal communication service (PCS) terminal and a cellular communication terminal. Such terminals trend to providing users with more various functions. In other words, the mobile terminal includes a speed dial or quick dial function, a phone book function, and a speech recognition function, in which frequently used phone numbers are stored in a memory. The speed dial or quick dial function allows the user to dial a desired phone number by one touch or two touches of a key. The phone book function allows the user to store frequently used phone numbers and names in a memory and to search for a desired name or phone number so that the user can dial it. The speech recognition function allows the user to store voice data and its corresponding phone number in a memory so that the user can automatically dial a desired phone number by speaking stored voice corresponding to the desired phone number.
To provide the above functions, the mobile terminal is provided with a memory. That is to say, as an example of the memory for providing the functions in the mobile terminal, a programmable EEPROM or flash ROM is used. The memory has a provider data area, a phone book area, a quick dial area, and a speech recognition area.
The provider data area is used by a mobile communication terminal provider when producing the mobile terminal. The other areas are used by the user. The user stores required data in the memory available for the user to use selectively the data at its request. Such data stored in the areas available for the user is called user data.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a mobile terminal and a computer for upgrading software. The mobile terminal 11 is provided with a connector 12, and the computer 13 is provided with a connector 14. A cable 15 mutually connects the connectors 12 and 14.
Accordingly, if a consumer purchased a mobile terminal desires to upgrade its software, a new software is put in the computer 13 and the computer 13 is connected with the mobile terminal 11 by the cable 15. Then, a corresponding software is downloaded from the computer 13 to the mobile terminal 11 so as to upgrade software of the mobile terminal 11.
Furthermore, user data are downloaded from a previously used mobile terminal to the computer and then the user data can be stored in a newly purchased mobile terminal.
However, the mobile terminal of the general mobile communication system has several problems.
When a user exchanges a mobile terminal with a new one due to disorder of the mobile terminal and the like, to use data stored in the data area of the previous mobile terminal in the new mobile terminal, the user must input data in the new mobile terminal referring to the data stored in the previous mobile terminal. It requires much time because the data must be input with the key matrix of the mobile terminal having the number of keys smaller than the number of general key boards. Furthermore, for backup of data by connecting the mobile terminal with the computer by the cable, computer and dedicated cable for backup are required, thereby increasing the equipment cost. Moreover, the mobile terminal should be provided with a separate dedicated circuit such as a series port to connect the mobile terminal with the computer. This increases the cost of the mobile terminal, and thus could lead to lowering of product competitiveness under the price competition of the mobile terminal is intense.